The field of the invention is tissue volume reduction, for example, lung volume reduction.
End stage emphysema can be treated with lung volume reduction surgery (LVRS) (see, e.g., Cooper et al., J. Thorac. Cardiovasc. Surg. 109:106-116, 1995). While it may seem counter-intuitive that respiratory function would be improved by removing part of the lung, excising over-distended tissue (as seen in patients with heterogeneous emphysema) allows adjacent regions of the lung that are more normal to expand. In turn, this expansion allows for improved recoil and gas exchange. Even patients with homogeneous emphysema benefit from LVRS because resection of abnormal lung results in overall reduction in lung volumes, an increase in elastic recoil pressures, and a shift in the static compliance curve towards normal (Hoppin, Am. J. Resp. Crit. Care Med. 155:520-525, 1997).
While many patients who have undergone LVRS experience significant improvement (Cooper et al., J. Thorac. Cardiovasc. Surg. 112:1319-1329, 1996), they have assumed substantial risk. LVRS is carried out by surgically removing a portion of the diseased lung, which has been accessed either by inserting a thoracoscope through the chest wall or by a more radical incision along the sternum (Katloff et al., Chest 110:1399-1406, 1996). Thus, gaining access to the lung is traumatic, and the subsequent procedures, which can include stapling the fragile lung tissue, can cause serious post-operative complications.
The invention features devices, compositions, and methods for achieving non-surgical lung volume reduction. In one aspect, the methods are carried out using a bronchoscope, which completely eliminates the need for surgery because it allows the tissue reduction procedure to be performed through the patient""s trachea and smaller airways. In this approach, bronchoscopic lung volume reduction (BLVR) is performed by collapsing a region of the lung, adhering one portion of the collapsed region to another, and promoting fibrosis in or around the adherent tissue.
Preferred embodiments may include one or more Of the following features.
There are numerous ways to induce lung collapse. For example, a material that increases the surface tension of fluids lining the alveoli (i.e., a material that can act as an anti-surfactant) can be introduced through the bronchoscope (preferably, through a catheter lying within the bronchoscope). The material can include fibrinogen, fibrin, or biologically active fragments thereof. Lung collapse can also be induced by blocking air flow into and out of the region of the lung that is targeted for collapse. This is achieved by inserting a balloon catheter through the bronchoscope and inflating the balloon so that it occludes the bronchus or bronchiole into which it has been placed.
Similarly, there are numerous ways to promote adhesion between one portion of the collapsed lung and another. If fibrinogen is selected as the anti-surfactant, adhesion is promoted by exposing the fibrinogen to a fibrinogen activator, such as thrombin, which cleaves fibrinogen and polymerizes the resulting fibrin. Other substances, including thrombin receptor agonists and batroxobin, can also be used to activate fibrinogen. If fibrin is selected as the anti-surfactant, no additional substance or compound need be administered; fibrin can polymerize spontaneously, thereby adhering one portion of the collapsed tissue to another.
Fibrosis is promoted by providing one or more polypeptide growth factors together with one or more of the anti-surfactant or activator substances described above. The growth factors can be selected from the fibroblast growth factor (FGF) family or can be transforming growth factor beta-like (TGFxcex2-like) polypeptides.
The compositions described above can also contain one or more antibiotics to help prevent infection. Alternatively or in addition, antibiotics can be administered via other routes (e.g., they may be administered orally or intramuscularly).
Other aspects of the invention include the compositions described above for promoting collapse and/or adhesion, as well as devices for introducing the composition into the body. For example, in one aspect, the invention features physiologically acceptable compositions that include a polypeptide growth factor or a biologically active fragment thereof (e.g., a platelet-derived growth factor, a fibroblast growth factor (FGF), or a transforming growth factor-xcex2-like polypeptide) and fibrinogen, or a fibrin monomer (e.g., a fibrin I monomer, a fibrin II monomer, a des BB fibrin monomer, or any mixture or combination thereof), or a fibrinogen activator (e.g., thrombin). The fibrinogen, fibrin monomers, and fibrinogen activators useful in BLVR can be biologically active mutants (e.g., fragments) of these polypeptides.
In another aspect, the invention features devices for performing non-surgical lung volume reduction. For example, the invention features a device that includes a bronchoscope having a working channel and a catheter that can be inserted into the working channel. The catheter can contain multiple lumens and can include an inflatable balloon. Another device for performing lung volume reduction includes a catheter having a plurality of lumens (e.g., two or more) and a container for material having a plurality of chambers (e.g., two or more), the chambers of the container being connectable to the lumens of the catheter. These devices can also include an injector to facilitate movement of material from the container to the catheter.
BLVR has several advantages over standard surgical lung volume reduction (LVRS). BLVR should reduce the morbidity and mortality known to be associated with LVRS (Swanson et al., J. Am. Coll. Surg. 185:25-32, 1997). Atrial arrhythmias and prolonged air leaks, which are the most commonly reported complications of LVRS, are less likely to occur with BLVR because BLVR does not require stapling of fragile lung tissue or surgical manipulations that irritate the pericardium. BLVR may also be considerably less expensive than SLVR, which currently costs between approximately $18,000 and $26,000 per case. The savings would be tremendous given that emphysema afflicts between two and six million patients in America alone. In addition, some patients who would not be candidates for LVRS (due, e.g., to their advanced age) may undergo BLVR. Moreover, should the need arise, BLVR affords patients an opportunity to undergo more than one volume reduction procedure. While repeat surgical intervention is not a viable option for most patients (because of pleural adhesions that form following the original procedure), no such limitation should exist for patients who have undergone BLVR.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.